one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine vs Freddy
Pre-battle Freddy is singing a song during the day, being happy to entertain the kids. After many years, they reassembled all the animatronics and re-re-re-opened the pizzaria. After hearing the news, the 6 souls of the children knew what to do. Even Springtrap was being nice for once in his afterlife. Buissness was good, and the animatronics where better then ever. They turned beck on free roaming mode during the day, and had the Animatronics guard the place at night. Chica was passing out cupcakes, Mangle was having fun, well, being mangled and put back together again. The kids where getting good at it. The toys where in another showroom for younger kids, as well as Mangle. They even made nightmare animatronics based off a kid's dream and put them in a haunted house near the pizzaria. Freddy knew things wern't going to be this good for long, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Even Golden Freddy was in public, doing magic with the Puppet. The kids thought that it was magic from puppet making GF float, not his being a soul inside a suit with a terrible endoskeleton. Somtimes Freddy and the others would go back to heaven on holidays, but today they where being happy. Springtrap didn't dare leave his suit, because no matter how bad that suit was, he was going to need to be good for a long time to not end up down there with Hitler. Then a kid came in with a minecraft shirt. Freddy came offstage and went to talk to him. Freddy: Hey! Nice shirt! What's on it? Kid: It's a few mobs from minecraft. I heard you had a new machene with it here (This is after 2030 here, don't forget!) Freddy (In a funny tone): Well if you see those things, let me know! Kid: Okay! That night: The same kid ran up to the locked door of the pizzaria Kid: Help! Help! Freddy opens the door. Freddy: What is it? Kid: The mob guys! There here! Freddy: Okay. Stay safe! The Kid runs in, and Freddy sees some mobs. Freddy: Oh no. Um, BB, take the kid to pirate cove. I have some fighting to do. And send up the toys! The toys are running up, and Toy Chica removes her beak and eyes. Toy Freddy: Checking criminal database Freddy: You won't find these things there! Check the gaming database instead! Toy Freddy: Okay, I see Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Endermen, Zombie pigmen, Baby Zombies, Some of those baby zombies riding chickens, Baby Zombie pigmen, Slimes, Magma Cubes, Blazes, Skeletons riding spiders, Witches, Guardians, Wither Skeletons, Silverfish and Zombie Villagers. Wait, scratch the s. There's one of each. And there's a powerful thing that seems to be controlling them. I think it's called "Herobrine". Freddy: Wait until they get in here. Fight Fazbear vs Brine! FIGHT! The creeper sees Toy Bonnie, and trys to explode, but Toy Bonnie backs up, and then the creeper is stabbed by Toy Freddy's microphone. The creepers turns into smoke and then a small pile of gunpowder is on the ground. The Zombie and Zombie Villager attempt to attack Toy Chica, but they are both greeted to a cupcake to the face. It dosn't do much and they proceed to rip off Toy Chica's head. Then they are greeted to a Nightmare cupcake, that kills them. The cupcake proceeds to eat the rotten flesh that dropped. The Nightmare animatronics (accept Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare) appear. The Enderman teleports near Pirate cove, But the Puppet punches him. They fight, but the Enderman teleports quickly around and punches untill Puppet runs away. Then the Enderman is greeted by a hook through the head. Foxy grabs the ender pearl and slices it in half with his hook. Back near the showstage, we see Toy Freddy's head, Toy Bonnie's head, Rotton flesh, Raw Chicken, and a blaze rod fly through the air. Then a Pigman and a Wither skeleton go after Nightmare Bonnie, but have their heads bitten off. But then Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy get an arrow to the knee, then a few to the head, causing them to fall down, dead. The shooter was the skeleton, but the skeleton was quickly killed by Nightmare Foxy. The Spiders and Silverfish are killed by the Puppet. W.I.P.